1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tool for programming electric motor controllers. More specifically, the present invention concerns a motor programming tool for temporarily associating with an electrical connection block of a motor to send electrical signals to a programmable controller of the motor.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that electric motors typically include a controller that governs parameters of how the motor operates (e.g., speed). The motor controller may be programmable, which can allow a motor with a given physical construction to be programmed to operate in a certain desirable manner, as may be particularly advantageous when the motor is coupled with a driven machine (e.g., a blower or a compressor). In this way, a number of motors, which otherwise may be physically alike, can each operate differently based on the settings of the programmable controller. Since many machines driven by motors are optimized when the motor associated therewith operates at certain conditions, it is typically necessary to program the motor controller, either during initial assembly or during coupling with the driven machine.
As will also be readily appreciated, motors conventionally include an electrical connection block that is configured to receive power and operational control signals during operation. Often, this connection block includes a molded connector with a plurality of terminals coupled to the controller. Traditionally, known motor programming tools have been configured to simply “plug in” to the motor terminals of the connection block. In other words, conventional motor programming tools have included a plurality of sockets (receptacles or other corresponding terminals) that correspond with and are configured to receive the motor terminals (or vice versa). These programming tools are then “unplugged” following completion of programming the controller.
While prior art motor programming tools have been satisfactory in some respects, the required plugging and unplugging of the mating terminals has also presented drawbacks. These established connection systems are time consuming and require significant insertion and separation force to connect and then remove the mating terminals and sockets. As is generally known in the art, the mating terminals and sockets provided between the motor connection block and existing programming tools are not particularly suited for multiple plugging and unplugging operations during the life span of the components.
Such repeated plugging and unplugging operations can damage the components, rendering either the terminals of the motor connection block or the sockets of the programming tool (or both) unusable. In the case of damaged terminals of the motor connection block, the assembled motor must be at least partially disassembled so that the terminals (or the entire connection block) may be replaced. Similarly, in the case of damaged sockets of the programming tool, the affected sockets must be replaced. Since these sockets have traditionally been crimped, soldered, or otherwise permanently connected to wiring of the tool, such repair (requiring reconstruction of these permanent wiring connections just to replace damaged sockets) is time consuming and results in significant downtime in the useful life of the programming tool.